In power distribution systems, a fuse cutout is a combination of a fuse and a switch. The fuse cutout is used in primary overhead lines. As an example, one use of the existing fuse cutouts is to protect distribution transformers from current surges and overloads. When an overcurrent is caused by a fault in the transformer or the customer circuit, the fuse melts within the fuse tube. The melting results in the transformer being disconnected from the line. The detachment from the line is executed by detaching a fuse tube of the fuse cutout assembly.
With existing fuse cutout assemblies, the detached fuse tube needs to be discovered prior to executing any repair activities. Searching for a detached fuse tube can be extremely time consuming especially during low light conditions. The amount of time spent on discovering the detached fuse tube can be disadvantageous when the power distribution system needs to be repaired within a short time. Therefore, the need for a method that can promptly notify the authorities regarding the detached fuse tube is necessary.
A fuse cutout monitoring and indication device should not change the overall structure of the existing fuse cutouts or the overall functionality of the existing fuse cutouts. In other words, the fuse cutout monitoring device needs to be used with any existing power distribution system with fuse cutouts. The inability to be used with any existing fuse cutout can be financially disadvantageous since the fuse cutout needs to be redesigned to accommodate the fuse cutout monitoring device.
The objective of the present invention is to address the described issues. More specifically, the present invention introduces an apparatus that promptly notifies an individual of the fuse cutout status. Therefore, the issue can be addressed immediately and the necessary repairs to the power line can be performed accordingly. The present invention is designed to be used as a retrofit. Therefore, the present invention can be used with any existing fuse cutout without making any adjustments to the fuse cutout. Moreover, the mounting method used when installing the present invention on the fuse tube eliminates the need to disconnect the electrical power supply.